Battle: Angel's VS Demon's
by FireHanyou15
Summary: (Set in the modern world) When a group of strangers meet they believe its just by chance; only to figure out they are reincarnated to save the world! In a battle from long ago these teens will fight drugs, crazy ex's, greedy demons, and find love. Inu/Kag Mir/San Sesshy/Rin pairings.
1. Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha all rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**I'm going to make Kagome this bad-ass chick and along with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara in a demon, half demon, and human gang called the Shikon Warriors.**

**Inuyasha: 18, bit of a control freak, loves to get messy, hates his half-brother Sesshomaru, lost mother and father; extremely dark past.**

**Kagome: 18, spit fire authority problems, pissy in the morning, lost parents; extremely dark past.**

**Sango: 18, wild child, late mother; dark past.**

**Miroku: 18, pervert, late mother, dead father; dark past.**

**Shippo: 14, prankster late mother and father; dark past.**

**Kirara: 14, shy around strangers but outgoing around friends, late father, missing mother; dark past.**

**Rin: 17, outgoing like Kagome, past like Kagome's; late parents.**

**Sesshomaru: 19, cold, mysterious, late mother Kimiko Hanashi; hates his half-brother Inuyasha Takahashi.**

**Ok so I haven't gotten any more reviews for my stories High School Stars or On Your 6. **

**But off of that note please have mercy on my I ONLY just got a break, THANK GOD FOR MEMORIAL DAY WEEKEND! (Sweatdrop face)**

**Ok so let's get on with the chapter.**

**Kagome's POV**

We finally have a break! We've been on the road for weeks on end and I needed a break!

I can't believe me and Sango have been traveling with her father to train for three months!

" Wow I forgot how good it feel's to be in my own bed for once." Sango joked as she and I rested on her bed.

" I know right. Who would've known that you're dad was a personal trainer." I replied as I stretched the kinks out of my back.

" Well even I didn't believe him when he said he worked for the army." Sango groaned.

" Well I guess it **is **pretty hard finding out you're kid was really the child of angels." I said.

" Yeah dad was so surprised." Sango smiled reminiscing.

" Alright girls, we'll rest for an hour longer then we have to get going again to get to your new school." Sango's dad said.

" Ok Mr. Taijiya." I reply and roll my mocha eyes.

" Ok dad." Sango half answers/half groans.

" Don't give me that Sango and you know that Kohaku is with us along with Sota." Mr. T said.

" I know dad, but do we have to leave **so **soon I mean we JUST got back!" San complained.

" DAD! Did you REALLY have to nearly KILL us?!" Kohaku yelled as he walked/limped into the room.

" Yes it was to make you much stronger. You will need it when the time comes for you to fight." Sango and Kohaku's father replies.

" I don't get it... Why do we even HAVE to fight? Why can't we solve this civilly like human beings not savage animals?" I question out loud deep in-thought.

" Lemme guess it was our great-great-great no good cotton pickin' grandfathers fault ne?" Kohaku smirked and Me, Sota, and Sango cracked up while Sango-Chan's dad just sighed.

" Yeah Kohaku, go and focus on that." Sango shook her head after she regained her composure.

" Alright Kohaku no more making direct quotes from 'Holes'..." I smirk and he pouted.

" Fineeeee! God I can't have **any **fun?!" Kohaku groaned.

" Yup now get going twerps. We got stuff to do and we can't be distracted by a tiny idiots." I said but with a loving smile.

" So Kagome, how are we gonna make this work?" Sango asked me.

" I don't know Sango." I say as we leave the front door; only to nearly get plowed by some stupid asshole!

" Hey! Watch where the fuck you walk before I molly whop you bitch!" I yell at the moron.

" Excuse me? I'm not the one who came running out of a house like my ass was on fire. Dumb wench." He said and I fumed.

" What the hell did you say Fuckwit?! I **know **you don't wanna mess with us asswipe!" I shout at him.

" Did you just call me a Fuckwit? Rude bitch..." He said and a snarled.

" Why you little-" I was cut off when Sango slammed a hand over my mouth and laughed nervously.

" Ehehehe. Uhh she doesn't know what she's saying. She explodes when we can't help her ya know?" Sango lamely covered up with me still struggling.

Then she pulled her hand back in disgust after I licked her hand.

" Gross, Kagome. Why the hell did you do that?" She asked me and a shrugged.

" Hey you let go. So it worked." I smiled.

" Feh. S'ok I deal with an asshole for a brother who is also a jealous prick." He grumbled.

" So wanna tell us your name?" Sango asked him.

" Sure, it's Inuyasha." He - now known as Inuyasha- replied.

Just then Flame -my dog- and Pepper and Kirara -Sango's dog and cat- came running out of the house.

Well more like Flame and Pepper, Kirara just silently trotted over.

When I thought all was clear Flame jumped up on Inuyasha causing him to fall over with an audible ' Omph'

" No Flame down girl! Down! You don't know him." I reprimand her.

" Aww come on. I don't mind. Let 'er be." He said and Flame licked his cheek.

" Well now that we know your name we might as well tell you ours." Sango rationalized.

" Eh whatever I don't care." I said nonchalantly.

" Well I'm Sango and this is Kagome." Sango said and the dogs barked plus Kirara meowed.

" Oh and these three are Flame, Pepper, and Kirara. Pepper and Kirara are mine. Flame is Kagome's." Sango explained.

" Well I can tell you two are human and the dogs and cat are demons." He smirked.

" Well are ya interested in joining the gang I'm a member of?" Inuyasha asked.

" Umm well can you tell us about it?" Sango asked a bit nervously.

" Well it's called the Shikon Warriors, and well it was assembled by me. I created it after my aunt was murdered by a terrifying shape-shifting demon named Naraku." He snarled at said name.

" After it was created I recruited people and tested their strength and soon I had the strongest gang in Tokyo. And have you ever heard of that war back in 1683?" He asked and I nodded but Sango blinked.

He sighed.

" That war was between me and Naraku. I may only look eighteen but I'm really about 700 or so. I looked to be about fifteen back around 1530 and I really was around 200 or 203 by that time. I was born many decades before then and my childhood was very lonely because I thought my parents were murdered." He added sadly.

" Well where are your parents?" Sango asked him.

" My mother started a fashion line over in America and my father is a top business man. My half-brother has already started to branch off his side of the company and I'll get my part of it when I turn 20 in human years." He said the last part about his half-brother a bit sourly.

" Wait you don't like you brother?" I ask him and he snorted.

" Saying I don't like him is the understatement of the century. He's tried to kill me plenty of times even back when I was a pup." He growled.

" Wow I never thought someone could even think about hurting their own flesh and blood." I said though I technically wasn't 'there'.

" Kag! Hello? Earth the Kag? Come in Kag!" Sango yelled and slapped me once in the face to wake me up.

" Huh? Oh sorry I just spaced out..." I apologized and nursed my stinging flesh.

" It's ok but we still gotta figure out if we wanna join or not.." She trailed off deep in thought.

" I think you guys should." Kohaku said and we shrieked.

" How the hell do you keep doing that?!" I asked and put a hand over my heart.

" He was loud enough. You two were just so spaced out you didn't notice." Inuyasha said and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

" So then I guess its settled. Were joining the Shikon Warriors." I smile and Inuyasha smirks back.

**_\- To Be Continued -_**

* * *

**_Well that's it for the first chapter I hope yall like it! _**

**_ Always,_**

**_ Fire._**


	2. Meeting a Pervert and A Hyper Kitsune

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (cries) all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Hai guys I'm back and here is chapter two of Battle: Angel's VS Demon's!**

**If people were wondering yes I will have my own characters but I have to come up with names so I sorta have to consult poltergeist-people for a little help...**

**So I want to know if I should keep up with the recaps or if I should stop doing that... I'm a little worried that I'm confusing you all with them or if they help...**

**Can you tell me what you think at the end of this chapter? Feel free to PM me or review but I still wanna know what you guys think...**

**NEXT DAY**

**Inuyasha's POV**

" Alright, so the cafeteria is down the hall and to the right. The training room has all the newest and high-tech equipment for anything, and you can either buy or rent out a house here. If you buy a house you are high-ranked or you are very special to the gang but it is all determined by a simulator test, and if you rent then do you pay us money and we own the house." I explained to Kagome and Sango as we walked down the hallway me occasionally pointing in various directions.

" Alright but what if we don't pass the test?" Sango asked.

" Then we and by we I mean the head commanders will asses you. Including me." I smirked and Kagome or whatever her name is giggled.

" Also we need you to get rid of the happy attitude at times. We can't look all tough if some of us stop to smell pretty flowers." I said and Sango snorted.

" Hey I can be badass when I want!" Kagome growled out.

" Oh yeah I remember when Kyoko took Hojo and started making out with him in front of you! You went ballistic and nearly killed that stupid bitch! That day we were both smiling like idiots or people who are in the Idiot Pen." Sango smiled at the memory that was probably playing out in her head.

" Idiot Pen?" I asked with a possible wtf face.

" Ya know, the Lonny Bin, Idiot Pen, Happy Hotel, Nut House?" Kagome re-phrased for me.

" Oh. Well then Miroku should probably be in the Happy Hotel or whatever." I laughed and Sango snorted.

" Un lady-like much?" I ask and she flipped me off.

" Whatever. So what now?" Kagome questioned.

" I don't know I guess-" I was cut off by a certain pervert.

" My my, what lovely ladies. Would either of you do the honor of bearing my child?" The lecher asked.

Two slaps resounded through the hall at such force some of the members looked at us and saw Miroku at it again.

" Hey! Nothin to see here! Get back to work!" I called and they paled then jumped to their jobs.

" PERVERT!" Kagome screamed in embarrassment.

" PERVERT!" Sango yelled in rage.

I laughed at that one.

" Hey, Roku looks like your gonna have some trouble with this one." I smirked jerking My thumb at Sango.

" Shut up." Kagome said and lightly tugged my ear and I had to suppress a moan.

_**" Admit, you love that." **_My demon smirked.

**" I have to admit that feels good.." **Replied my human.

_" Shut up both of you! I don't need to deal with your self-righteous bullshit!" _I yelled in my mind.

Just then Rin -one of my members- walked in and looked at Miroku and said " What the hell happened here? Who are they?"

I was about to reply but Sango cut me off. " That perverted bastard groped us and had the gall to ask us to bear his children!" She hissed.

" Uhh Sango you might want to calm down. You're making a scene." Kagome said as she looked around at the people staring at said raging young woman.

" What the fuck are you shitheads looking at?! Mind your own damn business!" She shouted at them.

" Damn someone fell on the wrong side of bed this morning..." I said.

" Shut up, Shit-for-brains!" Sango yelled at me.

I suddenly put on my poker face when I saw my members gaped at said girl.

" You will not disrespect me in my own domain. Learn your place or you will suffer the consequences." I said stoically.

Sango blinked. Once. Twice. Three times, before she growled.

Once my members turned and went back to business I smirked.

" Damn one would think you were raised by fuckin' Inu's by the way you act." I smirked.

" God damnit I have a feeling we won't get along." She snarled.

" No shit Sherlock. And I thought him and I fought a lot." Kagome smirked and Sango flipped her off.

" Well whatever. Let's just finish this. I have lot's of shit to do." I say and they nod.

" When do we get our houses?" Kagome asked me.

" I don't know. Maybe in the next few hours, but you two can hang out at my place for a few hours. Wait how old are you?" I asked them.

" We're 20." Kagome replied.

" Well then feel free to drink whatever booze I have in my fridge." I said off-handedly.

**( A/N: I don't know what the legal drinking age is in Japan so I'm making one up. If any of you know feel free to tell me.)**

" Also take these. I already activated them and you can personalize them when you have the chance." I told them.

" Ohh! Thanks. Now can we get to training?" Kagome asked.

" Sure, just lemme talk to Mir-" I was cut off when Shippo showed up scaring the hell out of the girls.

" DAMNIT SHIPPO! Stop fuckin' interuppting me!" I yelled and bopped him one on the head.

" Inuyasha! Stop hitting him!" Kagome yelled at me.

Something sparked when Kagome yelled that command at me cause next thing I know I stopped hitting Shippo.

" Inuyasha what happened?" Miroku asked me and I shook my head.

" Fuck if I know. All I know is that I was about to pound Shippo again and when Kagome yelled at me to stop I felt a spark and then, well I stopped." I whispered to him.

" Alright let's get you ladies a house." I said.

" Wait we don't have the money for it.." Kagome trailed and Sango nodded.

" You," I pointed to Kagome " are staying with me until we take the tests." I replied.

" Sango you are staying with Miroku." I said.

" Miroku, if you touch any of them I swear I will castrate you myself with a spoon and I will make you watch." I added darkly.

I knew Miroku got the message when he gulped.

" Wow remind me not to piss you off to much." Kagome smiled slightly like we were talking about the weather or something.

" Keh, let's go." I said and walked off with Kagome trailing behind me.

Somehow having her following me around was... soothing for some reason...

_**" Yeah that's because SHE'S OUT MATE!"** _My demon shouted the last part.

I growled at him and he shut up.

I hadn't realized I growled out loud until Kagome whimpered and poked my shoulder.

" Hey did ya go all beastly on me Mr. Puppy ears?" She asked me and gently tugged my ear again.

Surpress moan. Suppress moan!

MUST SURPRESS MOAN!

Damnit! I failed.

Luckily she didn't hear.

" So how long have you like been the leader of the gang?" Kagome asked me and I shrugged.

" I can't really remember." I said while trying to flash-back to when I started the gang.

When we got to my room I opened the door, led her in, and then slightly slammed and locked the door behind me.

As soon as she turned around I was kissing her.

At first she didn't respond but then she melted into the kiss and intertwined her fingers in my hair.

My hands went from her shoulders, to her back, then my hands settled themselves at her waist.

I licked her lips asking for entrance and with a sigh she opened her mouth.

My tongue met hers in a battle while I tightened my hold on her bringing her chest closer to mine making both of us moaning.

Then my phone rang.

DAMNIT

I broke away from her, while fumbling with my pocket to find the damn loud contraption.

I finally found it, opened it up and answered with a ' What the fuck do you want?!' I also laced my voice with a sound that is close to that of grogginess.

" Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Came Miroku's sarcastic voice on the other end.

Hmm, apparently it's hard to concentrate on someone when a hot chick is kissing your neck...

" Yeah yeah, enough with the bullshit. What the fuck do you want?" I demanded, trying to resist moaning from the attention Kagome was paying to my neck.

" Whatever, it's time to train Kagome and no one knows where she is." Miroku said irately.

When Kagome heard her name through the other side of the phone she tried to escape from my grasp.

I gave her ass a squeeze to stop her and that's just what it did, it also made her give a small squeak.

" Who's with you Yash?" Miroku said, seeing as the 'squeak' wasn't quite.

" Kagome. It's amazing what you can find when you put so little effort into it." I smirked through the phone and I heard Miroku sigh in exhaustion.

" Fuck you, Yasha!" Kagome said and stepped on my toe.

I cursed and held her tighter.

I heard her mumble ' Shit' and I smirked.

She grumbled and pouted sitting still in my lap.

Then she yelped when I sprung up and threw her over my shoulder with me laughing.

She retaliated by slapping my back.

" Let's get this cargo to the pervert and violent chick." I smirked and hefted her over my shoulder and she slapped my back again.

Five minutes later I dumped Kagome off my shoulder into Sango's arms cause I just don't trust Miroku.

" Here. I have shit to do so don't interrupt me unless there's a body count." I said and left.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sooooo fucking sorry!**_

_**I have had shit piled up on me so much it's a wonder I haven't been admitted to a psych ward...**_

_**I know it's not much but I'm working on multiple stories at the same time.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Fire **_


	3. Tattoo

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (cries) all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Hey guys I'm back! **

**WOOHOO!**

**Ehh? Umm whoops? My bad I went crazy on my readers again...**

**Anyway onto Battle: Angel's VS Demon's chapter 3!**

**Inuyasha's Demon speaking in his thoughts: ' Hello, I am a sarcastic piece of shit.'**

**Inuyasha in his own mind talking: **_' Hello, I am a sarcastic piece of shit.'_

**Here ya go!**

**Kagome's** **POV**

" Kagome you're getting the tattoo! Every member has one!" Inuyasha yelled at me furiously.

" NO! I won't, I'm not loyal to you!" I yelled back at him in anger.

I was currently throwing vases, clocks, a TV, the remote, a kitchen sink, and various other heavy objects.** (A/N: Don't ask, even I don't know how she does that...)**

" Yes you are it's part of the deal! You wanna join, you get the tattoo!" Inuyasha screamed at me again.

" Uhh Kagome, your mom called and she wants to know where you are..." Sango said hesitantly.

I paled.

_' Shit!' _I thought.

" Can you please take care of her? I'm kinda busy?" I asked her, gesturing to the fight I was currently participating in with Inuyasha.

She sighed. " Fine but you owe me BIG time..." She muttered.

She walked back to the phone and said " I'm back Mrs. Higurashi... No she's on her morning run and won't be back for a while... Unmmmmm yeah I guess I can tell her... No no you don't need to trouble yourself... Alright you have a good day, mmhmm goodbye." She finished the call and walked back to find us STILL at it.

I called him a pompous rude asshole who couldn't handle me and that it was his 'time of the month' and he called me a idiotic bipolar bitch who couldn't make up her mind.

Then I slapped him. Hard.

" What the fuck woman?! I never did anything to you!" He yelled at me.

" Go die asshole! I have no intention of staying near the likes of a stupid prick!" I yelled back and slammed the door behind me.

Five minutes later I was stalking down the hallway when I bumped into a man who looked a bit like Inuyasha but looked much colder.

" What are you doing in this wing human?" He asked stoically.

" Excuse me? I have every right to be here Mr. Stick Up his Ass." I angrily retort.

Next thing I know I'm up in the air by my neck held in place by the look-a-like Inuyasha.

" Damnit Sesshomaru let her go!" A voice screamed out.

I looked over best I could and saw Inuyasha looking pissed.

" This pathetic human disrespected me so she must die." the guy currently holding me by my neck-now known as Sesshomaru- retorted.

" Fuck! Should I get Rin in her?!" Inuyasha asked in what I believe was rage or something.

Then I swear he paled and his grip slackened.

He narrowed his eyes again before dropping me, and my surprise being made known by the audible 'Eep!'.

As soon as I was dropped I started coughing violently.

When I was dropped Inuyasha grabbed me and rushed back to the other side, all in less than a minute.

I had to hold on to him to stabilize myself.

**Inuyasha's POV**

**' Mate. Mine! Kill spider hanyou!' **My demon screamed within the metaphorical cages of my subconscious, giving me a pounding headache.

_' I know you want her as your mate, you shit for brains. You make it known every second of the day and night so I can't get any sleep or work done.'_

**' Mate! Make Miko mate! Make her mine!' **Was the only response I had acquired.

_' I'm also aware that I still need to find and kill that fucker. Don't worry, we will then you can relax. I'll ask the wench about it.' _I tried to reason with my blood-thirsty demon.

There was no way in bloody fuck that disgusting vile beast (Naraku) would even _breath_ in the same air as Kagome!

I sent a growl of warning to the icy prick and he sent a barely noticeable one back.

" Next time you touch her and you die, Ice Prick!" I snarled toward the stoic asshole.

" Hnn. I have no means to be near a human and a half-breed." He retailiated.

While he walked by I exclaimed loudly, " Warning, assholes are closer than they appear!"

Everyone in the hallway-demon or not- laughed loudly in hysterics.

" Oh, I wasn't aware that you thought so lowly of yourself." The Ice Bastard-as I dub him so- made a small smirk.

More people laughed this time.

" No but nice come back for a unemotional low-life sarcastic sack of shit!" I called back to him.

Even more laughter.

" Hold your tongue half-breed." He hissed and I snarled.

" Shut your fucking dick sucking mouth!" I snarled at him and I could **feel **my eyes starting to bleed red.

**(A/N; I made that one up! ;p)**

Sesshomaru did that creepy as fuck 'Hnn' thing before walking away from me but not before muttering something to me so only I could hear.

He mumbled 'Don't make that girl your Bitch quite yet. You still need to intensify this sorry excuse for a gang and kill Naraku.'

I slightly nodded before running off with her in my arms.

I made it to my room before setting Kagome down on my bed and going to get her a water.

When I came back she was rubbing her throat in annoyance.

" You sorta walked into that one ya know." I commented and she flipped me off.

" Oh shut it. How was I supposed to know and besides how big is that pole?" She asked.

" What pole?"

" The one up his ass."

I stayed quite for as long as I could before " Bwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

She looked at me as if I had grown a tail, dyed my hair bright purple, and turned drag.

**(A/N: Lol!)**

I wiped a tear from my eye as my laughter turned into small chortles.

" You ok? You sound like ya just got seven doses of laughing gas." She joked.

" Whatever, let's keep moving." I lifted her up and hoisted her my shoulder, her squealing in protest.

" You moron! Put me down now! I mean it! Dumbass!" She yelled at me.

I bounced her on my shoulder and she slapped my back in retaliation.

That woman is something else.

I am too, I guess...

**_TBC_**

* * *

**_Well that's all I can think of!_**

**_I hope you like it!_**

**_I'm so tired!_**

**_Save me!_**

**_The government is after me!_**

**_They're gonna brainwash me, and shit!_**

**_AHH!_**

**_-Always,_**

**_FireHanyou14-_**


End file.
